


Misguided Ghosts

by Mortal_Deduction



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, I Blame Tumblr, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortal_Deduction/pseuds/Mortal_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wandering these halls for decades, Alec can only wonder if there's anything else for him to do on this earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, please understand that I was half asleep while typing this up. Any grammar mistakes are my own, and I may come back to this fic and renovate it at some point. Until then, enjoy!~

Alexander often considered himself the epitome of loneliness. 

He had been wandering these halls for nearly forty years, people coming and going like the tide. Even his sister, who had died at the same time as he did, had moved on to brighter horizons. 

Alec did not want to consider himself a coward. It was normal to be afraid of the unknown, and whatever was on the other side was unexplored land.   
Often, he would tell himself that he would leave within the year. Or day. Or month.   
He never did, of course. 

His younger brother had moved on as well, even before Alec and his sister had died.   
Alec's closest friend had passed away some ten years ago, along with his wife. They had moved on immediately, always the ones to take the first big step.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
The loneliness stopped rather suddenly one day. 

It wasn't uncommon to see other ghosts, drifting aimlessly through these halls. There was a new aura, however, and it shone brightly and with confidence. 

Evidently, the spirit was alright with its passing. 

Alec came face to face with it after several days had passed, and they both paused, watching each other with passive eyes.   
The spirit had kept its physical features, though they were blurred around the edges. High cheekbones and finely arched eyebrows, along with deep caramel skin and dark hair made quite the picture, and Alec was sure that if he was alive he would be a bit flustered by his presence. 

His nearly-alive appearance made Alexander self-conscious in a way. He wasn't sure what he looked like, and if he was but a wisp of of smoke, he could only pray that the other spirit wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"How many years?"

The spectral had finally spoken.

"Too many."   
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
After that day, Alec wandered the halls with company. Magnus was his name, and Alec secretly treasured it. 

Magnus hadn't offered to explain how he had passed into this realm of death, but Alec had a fairly good idea, judging by the blossom of blood that stained his jacket.  
Alec himself bore no signs of death, other than being thinner than he was in life. The tuberculosis had snuck up on him quickly, and he had been dead within a year. 

Alexander rarely spoke, preferring instead to listen to Magnus' interesting tales, of travelling and adventure. They rarely attempted to touch the other, though their auras seemed to intertwine sometimes as they turned a corner. 

Occasionally, they would take turns describing the other. Sitting with each other on the floor, their fingers would outline the shape of the others face, hushed murmurs describing nicks and blemishes, along with the shape of their noses or the direction their hair preferred to flow. 

Neither of them were ready to go into the light. Magnus needed time to adjust to his death, regardless of how content he acted, and Alexander was content to stay with him as long as he was wanted. 

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
The light came for Alec one day.  
Their rounds were the same, the two spirits strolling down a hall leisurely.   
An old oak door swung up at the end of the hallway, light emanating from the opening, so white and bright that it was blinding.  
Alexander's heart sank.

Something told him that this great beyond had a point; he had lingered too long, walking these halls. He would go mad and start haunting people eventually, and that was the last thing he wanted.   
And so Alec turned to Magnus, blue eyes mournful.

"Goodbye."

There was so much more that he wanted to say, but Magnus undoubtably would not feel the same. The other spirit had always been content and aloof, similar to a cat, so there was no reason for him to get emotional now.

Alexander wanted to thank Magnus, more than anything. He had shown up and changed Alec for the better, and the thought of leaving him was almost painful.  
Magnus had his eyes locked on the bright doorway, eyes wide, and Alec wasn't sure if it was fear or curiosity.

Wordlessly, Alec took another step towards the door, only to feel an unfamiliar hand clench down upon his arm.   
Magnus was holding his arm tightly, looking at him with panicked eyes. 

"Don't leave me." 

That was unexpected, and Alec was wordless for a brief moment.

"I have to. It's my time."   
His words were soft and soothing, as though he was trying to calm a young child. 

"You can't, Alexander." There was a hint of desperation in his tone, and he tugged Alec towards him until he was face to face with Magnus.

"Please, don't leave me."   
Yellowish green eyes were shining with tears that would not fall, and Magnus was becoming increasingly agitated.  
"Magnus, I am your friend, not your nanny." Alec forced those words to escape his lips, for Magnus' own good. 

Wordlessly, Magnus dipped his head slightly, and pressed his lips to Alec's in a desperate display of affection. Though Alec was caught off guard by this, he returned it, closing his eyes and letting the faint aroma of sandalwood surround the two. 

After several fleeting moments had passed, Magnus broke the kiss, and his nose skimmed Alexander's cheek thanks to the close proximity.

"I love you," He muttered, voice ridden with emotion.  
"And I love you, Magnus."

Alec had finally said it, and he clung to him, slim fingers woven through Magnus' dark hair. 

"Then don't leave me."  
Alexander raised his gaze once more.  
"Come with me. Please."   
Magnus looked even more panicked than before, and his grip tightened.   
"I'm not ready."

Alec felt unsteady. A declaration of love, and then Magnus revealed that he wouldn't join him in heaven - or hell, as Alec really wasn't sure anymore. 

This wasn't fair. 

"Magnus, please. Come with me. We'll be fine wherever we end up, as long as we're together."   
sorrow clouded Alexander's aura, and Magnus' own heart felt heavy.   
"I'll meet you there. Give me time." 

Magnus had given him an offer. Alec felt both relieved, and upset. 

Instead of throwing a fit - though god knew, he wanted to - Alec lifted a hand to Magnus' cheek, smiling sadly.  
"I'll give you time. Don't make me wait forever, though."   
With that one last lingering touch, Alec turned, walking towards the door.   
﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
Alexander pretended not to hear Magnus faintly sobbing as he turned the doorknob, or the sound of his aura sliding to the ground in defeat. 

He would come when he was ready, as painful as this was.

Magnus was strong. He would pull through without Alec by his side, though Alec wasn't sure he could say the same.  
As he stepped in the light, it engulfed him, and everything became serene and blindingly white.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌  
Alexander Lightwood had never truly been alone. 

He would never be alone again, thanks to his family, and most importantly, Magnus.

Perhaps, Alec could not qualify as the epitome of loneliness anymore. 


End file.
